


An Avenger's Fantasy

by bi_furious1



Series: Black Widow: The Sub-Missions [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: Under pressure Sharon Carter submits to an incestuous Fantasy.





	An Avenger's Fantasy

This story is part 13 of ‘Black Widow: The Submissions’ series and takes place post-Civil War and prior to the following Avengers films.

…

Striding purposefully along the busy sidewalk Sharon Carter dodged between indifferent strangers, determined to reach her destination.

The former CIA agent felt vulnerable out in a crowd; no backup or sidearm to defend herself. Then again, an unsanctioned rendezvous with a known fugitive would make anyone nervous; she had far more enemies than friends these days. A bundle of files tucked under her arm, Sharon was glad when she finally made it to the diner where her liaison was due to take place: Perhaps she could still get ahead of the endgame. 

Entering cautiously Sharon’s chocolate brown eyes searched the dreary open space; training kicking in as she assessed this new environment: 6 members of staff, 25 patrons, a dog and only one exit. So much for a quiet rendezvous; whoever chose this location was not thinking strategically. 

Unable to spot her informant Sharon ignored a nearby waitress, taking a seat at an empty table whilst making sure she had clear lines of sight.

Dressed in casual clothing Sharon was reasonably inconspicuous amongst ordinary civilians, her sleeveless blue gilet and tight grey jeans neither adding, nor taking away from the dark blonde's natural beauty. Nevertheless Sharon eyed her neighbours suspiciously, thumbing through the folders she had laid out in front of her as she waited impatiently.

“You look tired Agent Carter.”

Hearing that pronounced Sokovian accent waft over her shoulder Sharon flinched. Twisting in her seat, she only realised the former Avenger was present when she finally decided to announce herself. Sat at the table behind her the inconspicuous brunette looked up from her coffee, the brim of a baseball cap revealing the ethereal green eyes of the beautiful girl underneath.

Surprised to find Wanda Maximoff, Sharon responded curtly:

“Nice disguise.”

“When on the run looking over your shoulder becomes second nature," Wanda purred through a dark smile: 

"Not dat I really need to hide."

Sliding out from her booth Sharon quickly set herself opposite the foreign girl, placing her files in her lap to keep them out of reach; all too aware of the dangerous opponent she was now facing.

Pouring a packet of sugar into her cup Wanda stirred the dark liquid before finally taking a long luxurious sip, Sharon clearing her throat:

“Where’s Romanoff?”

Tilting her head Wanda answered slowly:

“She is... unavailable.”

Nodding Sharon held her nerve in-spite of this latest setback. She knew Natasha, knew how to get her to play ball; this Avenger would not be so easily leveraged.

Watching the Sokovian beauty raise her hand and snap her fingers Sharon wasn’t surprised when the girl behind the counter responded by immediately refilling the brunette’s mug. Sharon was well aware that the Scarlet Witch had a way of enchanting people. Knowing she had to somehow convince this master-manipulator to give her what she wanted the dark blonde took her time, waiting for the girl to continue first:

“So tell me Agent Carter; how ah things on the task-force these days?"

Receiving nothing but an icy stare, Wanda smirked:

"That bad huh?? Is dat why you summon me here??”

The girl’s sharp tones cutting through the noise all around them Sharon shook her head, leaning forward to whisper tersely back at the confounding brunette:

“It's Ms. Carter now. If you could be bothered to read my mind you'd realise I got Fired from the CIA thanks to your repeated screw ups: I'm under investigation!"

Wanda clinked her teaspoon against the saucer, smirking:

“So much for lucky Agent 13…”

Restraining her exasperation Sharon sniped back: “Not all of us can just disappear Maximoff! Someone has to keep an eye on things while the Avengers are away.”

Wanda rolled her eyes dismissively; from what Natasha had told her of this woman Sharon was an opportunist, far more interested in promotion and personal validation than actually helping people. Ever protective of her muse Wanda had elected to go in the redhead’s place:

"What do you want Carter?”

Stroking loose, dirty-blonde locks behind her ear Sharon lifted the papers from her knee, spreading them across the table before the waiting Witch:

“The CIA have been looking into SHIELD’s off the book programs, anything affiliated with HYDRA to discredit us.”

Wanda scoffed:

“So?? We are already wanted for breaching the Accords."

“Yeah, except you all escaped so I'm taking the fall," Sharon exclaimed bitterly:

"They offered a trade. A pardon in exchange for family secrets; the Sexual Espionage program."

Wanda’s eyes widened minutely, the cup in her hand not reaching open lips. Seeing she had the brunette’s attention, Sharon slid a file across the table as she continued:

“I have evidence of sexual method’s being used in everything from interrogation to coercion going back years all the way to the SSR. Hill, Morse… Romanoff. And I know I'm just scratching the surface."

Flipping through the first few pages of the binder Wanda landed on a photograph of Peggy Carter, chuckling dryly:

“She’s cute. You have her eyes.”

Sharon grimaced; reading the blonde’s scowl Wanda noted her change in demeanour. Shaking her head, the Sokovian continued sarcastically:

“So what? You are jealous you weren’t one of Margaret Carter’s chosen few so you want to destroy her legacy??”

Sharon shook her head: 

“I am the Carter legacy. But she kept so many secrets, even from me. That’s why I want to talk to Romanoff-”

Seeing Wanda visibly bristle Sharon continued on hurriedly:

“If Romanoff were to testify she carried out her... assignments as part of the program I could make a case to the Taskforce and reduce all our sentences!“

Wanda shook her head in disbelief:

“You expect Nat to out herself to save you?! All so you can go back to your cushy desk job?!”

Tapping her boot impatiently beneath the table Sharon decided to respond honestly:

“I know you two are 'close', but Romanoff already wrote her ticket; We don’t all have to go down with the ship. If you could just get her to-”

“-No," Wanda replied icily.

Clenching her jaw Sharon pushed:

"But you're a telepath right? So use 'inception' or whatever to make Hill confess to the whole thing!"

"I said no."

Both women at an impasse Sharon considered a different tactic: Wanda must have sampled the Black Widow’s… methods. Hill might even be using Natasha to control the powerful Witch. Sharon herself would have been one of Maria's pawn if she hadn't failed initiation... For her role in that humiliation she had taken revenge on the infamous redhead. But Sharon knew better than to go after the dominant Ex-Director of SHIELD. 

Ironically Sharon now needed to persuade this girl and to do so she would have to offer an attractive replacement for Romanoff. Like her Aunt before her, Sharon was not above using off-the-book strategy to get her way:

Glancing around the dinner Sharon made sure nobody was watching. Sliding free of her boot, the blonde slipped her foot up the inside of the girl's leg:

Feeling the blonde's encroaching presence Wanda's eyes widened:

"What are you doing??"

Passing her knee, Sharon's foot disappeared under the hem of Wanda's airy black dress, toes gliding gently along the brunette's inner thigh. Feeling cold plastic brush against the top of her stockings, Wanda murmured dryly:

"Is that an ankle bracelet or are you just pleased to see me??"

Sharon bit her lip, having briefly forgotten how much trouble she was really in:

"I need an out Wanda. The UN and the CIA want to nail me to the wall for the failure of the Accords. But if you help me on this, maybe I could help you..."

Toes gliding into Wanda's apex, the brunette shuddered as Sharon pressed her foot against her core, brushing deliberately against her apex, squeezing Wanda’s clit between surprisingly agile digits.

Hooking her toes over the elastic waistband of Wanda’s knickers, Sharon dragged them down, tickling the girl's downy hairs as she slowly descended. Feeling the heat throbbing where they met, Wanda swallowed hard:

"Are you sure you never joined Carter's program??"

Not responding Sharon teased her opponent; releasing Wanda’s clit only to press her heel between the girl and the seat, wedging her foot into the brunette's slit. The two still facing off across the tiny table, Wanda and Sharon were locked in a battle of wills; the blonde using her sexuality to bring the Witch around. Leg stretching out beneath the table, Wanda gasped:

Tipping her ankle, Sharon pressed the ball of her foot against Wanda’s lips, the blonde feeling the intense heat radiating off of the perpetually aroused Witch.

“Seems like we can work together..." Sharon smiled smugly, using her big toe to press down on the brunette’s clit once more, Wanda twitching under the insistent pressure.

Subtly masturbated by the former Agent, Wanda struggled to remember why she was here, intent on receiving pleasure but all to aware this was a ploy designed to manipulate her into changing sides: A desperate but all too tempting arrangement.

“We could be friends Wanda,” Sharon whispered, toes grinding into the girl’s clit. “Why do you need Natasha anyway?? I can do anything she can...” 

Tracing the outline of Wanda’s pussy, Sharon brushed teasingly back and forth before twisting her ankle upwards, toes pressing between Wanda's lips, giving the girl a glorious footjob as she shuddered breathily:

"So it -ugh! Really does run in the family... "

Grimacing, Sharon suppressed her annoyance; reminded she was using a method right out of Aunt Peggy's sordid playbook: using the very methods she intended to expose.

Responding defensively Sharon kicked out with her foot, driving her toes deep into the girl's nether as they flexed, blood pumping; strumming Wanda's hot core as she delivered her own jab:

“At least I'm better than your used-up SHIELD slut."

Sharon's cruel jibe slicing through Wanda's fog of arousal the brunette clenched her jaw, eyes snapping open: 

Reaching under the table, Wanda pushed Sharon's foot away, pressing her thighs together as she glared back at the hypocritical former Agent:

"What do you have on Nat?"

Seeing that Wanda was in no mood for foreplay Sharon frowned; had she had pushed too hard? Perhaps she had need Sexual Espionage training after all… Grasping at her wad of papers, the blonde slid a file in front of the girl:

"It makes for some very erotic reading."

Lifting the thick document Wanda read the printed letters on the cover: 'Black Widow: the Sub-Missions.'

Flicking it open Wanda scanned what was written, thumbing through various sketchy reports whilst Sharon narrated:

"If you know where to look it's not hard to link Romanoff's seductions; News Anchors, politicians, scientists; all people of strategic value to SHIELD at one time or another. Of course I had no proof till recently. Took some photos myself in a hotel room in Berlin actually. Some required cropping but they range from risqué to obscene.”

Reaching an incriminating double-page spread Wanda bit her lip, turning the file horizontal to make out the gratuitous antics depicting her fellow Avenger.

"Your girl has red in her ledger…. There’s more than enough here to start an official investigation into Maria Hill and a few others currently active. And if Natasha testified it would be watertight.“

Hearing about the vindictive bitch that held Natasha’s leash made Wanda's skin crawl, the brunette closing the dossier as she growled back at Sharon:

"You think because you’re SHIELD royalty you are somehow above all of this?! That you can blackmail Nat into doing your bidding??"

Smirking smugly, Sharon leant over the table to take the girl's cup, sipping from it as she leant back in the chair:

"Lets just say I like being on top."

Seething silently, Wanda considered her options: Sharon was conniving, intelligent and effective, more than capable of dragging Natasha into her politic maelstrom if she felt so inclined. But if Sharon thought Wanda would help her incriminate her lover she had another thing coming. Both hands sliding under he table, Wanda quietly cracked her knuckles, fingers twirling as red glowing mist unraveled between them; time to play dirty.

Feeling something twist up her leg, Sharon twitched in-place, eyes widening as she felt an unknown presence waft into her tight black pants. Gasping the blonde felt instant arousal, iris' glowing a deep, lustful red:

"W-what are you -Unggh!"

Shivering Sharon gripped the edge of table, her eyelids flickering as Wanda responded:

"You know your problem Ex-Agent Carter?? You think you are still dealing in a world of spies.”

Twisting her wrist, Wanda waved further strands of glowing energy between her fingers, red pulses bursting from her fingers and disappearing into Sharon's shuddering crotch:

“Let me show you Witchcraft."

Eyelids flickering Sharon was bombarded with strange sexual images that made her squirm, phantom lust burning through her subconscious. 

Between her legs Wanda stirred up an incredible heat, Sharon sweating profusely as the brunette set her nerves aflame, all without ever actually touching her.

Attempting to shut out the vision, Sharon slammed her clenched fists onto the cheap plastic tabled, torso wriggling uncontrollably as she was overcome by magic. Inside her mind two familiar figures spun together, lips merging in a twisting haze of erotic lovemaking.

“Ah-Aaahhh -you really want to draw attention to us??” gasping for air, Sharon jerked in her seat, pussy lips pulsating as her clit suddenly engorged as if plucked by an invisible source. Moaning, the blonde tried desperately to stay calm as red magic spiralled up into her slit, magical sparks stimulating every nerve ending they could find.

“I’m not the one squealing like a stuck pig,” Wanda growled, intensifying the flow of magic through her fingers.

Images becoming clearer in her mind, Sharon saw herself making love to a beautiful woman, blonde and brown hair tangle together as they twirled in an endless void. Assuming her lover to be Wanda herself, Sharon was tempted to give in to the thunderous sensation; it was just a fantasy after all. Perhaps this stunt would make them closer? Then again, how could she climax in such a public place??

Eyes darting around the dinner, Sharon realised her breathy exhalations were drawing the attention of her fellow patrons, her cheeks turning crimson as sweat dripped down her brow; the outward signs of sexual aousal increasingly hard to suppress.

Grasping the tabletop Sharon spasmed, knuckles cracking as she slid down in her seat; as if to hide from the people all around. Beneath the table her knees quivered, a patch of wetness beginning to spread between her thighs.

Wanda cocked her head, a wide grin spreading across her elfin features as she watched the uptight Agent devolve before her eyes. Twirling a ball of lust between her fingers, Wanda drove wave after wave of energy into the other woman’s pussy, her pants providing no protection from the magical onslaught.

“Uh, uhhh Uhhh!”

Head lulling from side to side, Sharon’s own fingers tangled in her dirty blonde hair, her surroundings all but forgotten as her mind focused on the carnal display of desire playing out in her thoughts.

Feeling her naked body press against the brunette’s own, Sharon swooned; lost in the Witch’s fantasy.

Groping the air before her, Sharon squeezed an impressive chest, feeling phantom flesh as her own nipples hardened. They were big. Too big… Wanda had curves but not like these. And the woman’s eyes, they weren’t green, they were brown. Just like her own…

Why was this fantasy woman so familiar?

Stirring Sharon into a frenzy, Wanda watched realisation dawn on the blonde’s face; just as the Witch forced her to climax:

“Ahh, AHHH!! W-Wait…”

Diners turning in their seats to watch the fireworks, Sharon shuddered and flexed in place, oblivious to the onlookers as the woman in her vision finally took shape, a face filling the blonde’s blurry vision:

“B-but, she’s my, she's mmmyyyhhhh Aunt-uggh!!”

Cumming Sharon shrieked as her body was inundated with magical pleasure, red iris' rolling back in her head as she orgasmed violently; her idol's visage plastered all over her vision. All around them people watched in awe. Arching her back Sharon groaned openly, torso flexing as she came; soaking the crotch of her pants. Slumping back in her seat the blonde moaned, the images in her mind gradually flickering away as her eyes faded back to their natural brown.

Smile turning to a sickly-sweet grin Wanda took back her coffee cup:

“My my Ms. Carter: You have a filthy mind."

Remembering where she was Sharon awoke from her post-orgasmic haze; mortified by her vision and the onlookers all around. Recovering from her magically induced frenzy of pleasure Sharon set her jaw, looking up from the table’s surface to glare back at her amused opponent:

“Still want to tamper with your own legacy??”

Feeling the wet patch between her legs Sharon bit her lip, thighs brushing awkwardly together. The eyes of every cafe patron on her, Sharon prayed for an excuse; maybe they thought she had spilt coffee in her lap?

Embarrassed but still determined the blonde ran her fingers through mussed up hair, attempting some composure as she croaked out a reply:

“I-I’m gonna do whatever it takes to get clear of this Maximoff: unlike you I'm a realist, not a crazed fantasist! If that means -mmmph, even if that means bringing down your whore girlfriend and her dom's entire operation!”

Seeing the Sokovian girl's face sour, Sharon watched breathlessly as Wanda replaced her baseball cap and stepped out of the booth.

Considering everything she had learnt the Scarlet Witch smiled down at Sharon dangerously, her eyes flashing red:

“Well then; I'll just have to change your mind.”

...

Back at her apartment Sharon lay alone in her bed staring up at the ceiling; so much for mission accomplished. 

When she worked in the intelligence industry Agent Carter had status; enough to make even the infamous Black Widow bend to her will. But now outside of the system for the first time in her life, alone against the world and she had no leverage. Being made to orgasm in front of a crowd of laughing yokels was a real knock to a girl's confidence:

All she had left was her famous name.

Rolling onto her side beneath the thin duvet Sharon curled up in a fetal position, gently tugging at the monitor around her ankle as she attempted to get comfortable; Wanda's vision of her Aunt still plastered across her mind. Vivid images playing out in the blonde's subconscious, Sharon still felt a tingle of the arousal the Witch had conjured within her.

Feeling that unwanted heat tickling between her legs, Sharon squeezed her bare thighs together, pressing the side of her head into the pillow as if to force the fantasy out of her thoughts:

That was when she first heard the door creak.

Sensing someone in the darkness the former Spy pretended to be asleep, holding still as the silhouette of a hidden figure passed by her window; moving quietly around the foot of her bed.

Allowing one hand to glide downward beneath her sheets, Sharon reached for the weapon strapped around her leg. Grasping her thigh holster, the inclined blonde drew the knife from its lacy sheaf.

“Darling…”

Springing into action Sharon twisted in her bed, holding the weapon just beneath the intruder’s chin:

"Show yourself!"

The hidden figure didn't flinch, casually reaching for the bedside lamp to flick it on:

“Aunt Peggy?!”

Frozen in shock, Sharon stared at the woman perched at her bedside as the beautiful brunette smiled coyly back at her:

“Ever vigilant; just like I taught you. And I see you are still wearing my thigh holster?”

“How!? How is this possible??”

“Don’t gawk Dear, I taught my Niece better than that.”

Closing her mouth Sharon’s mind was reeling, the young woman rendered speechless by the vision before her. Frozen in place, Sharon didn’t resist as her Aunt gently twisted the knife from her grip, stunned by her relative's sudden, inexplicable return:

“But you’re so, so…” looking Peggy up and down, buxom body clad in tight military garb, Sharon swallowed hard:

"Young!!"

Staring into the face that had been haunting her mind, Sharon met those sharp brown eyes, so similar to her own, familiar vivacious red lips curling into a smile:

"And my how you have grown!"

Reaching for her Niece Peggy slipped the knife back into it sheaf, her intimate touch proving to Sharon her vision was in fact a very solid entity; fingers brushing her inner thigh. 

Caught in an embarrassing state of undress, Sharon grabbed at the loose sheets around her ankles, quickly pulling the sheet up to her waist. Leaning back against the headboard Sharon tugged at her tight white tank top, uncomfortably aware of how it failed to cover her navel, running her fingers through unkempt wavy blonde locks as she attempted to question reality:

"But this doesn’t make any sense! How can you be here??"

Sharon blinked hard, bleary eyes focusing through red mist as she examined her Aunt, uncomfortably aware of the intimate proximity between herself and Peggy's voluptuous form:

"Is this a dream??"

Sharon watched as Peggy scowled indignantly, beautifully quaffed curls bouncing in the dim light:

"Of course it is a dream Darling! But why on Earth should that mean it's not real??"

"Because you're 93 years old and dead!"

Frowning Peggy tugged at the hem of her uniform, clipped English accent tinged with annoyance:

"My Dear It is rude to comment on a woman's age. Besides I am only as you imagine me to be!"

Shaking her head Sharon attempted to comprehend what she was seeing; her Aunt sat at her bedside, just as when she was a child. But this was not Margaret Elizabeth Carter; founder of SHIELD, the elder states woman that had read her bedtime stories. This was Peggy in all her glory: Not an elderly lady, but the buxom young woman from all the posters and SSR showreels. Her idol! 

Clearing her throat awkwardly Sharon probed carefully:

"How are you here?"

Standing up from the bed Peggy adopted a formal militaristic stance, hands behind her back, heels together; perfectly composed. Swallowing, Sharon was uncomfortably aware of how Peggy’s posture emphasised her impressive chest and behind. Brushing off her question the famous SSR Agent replied dismissively:

"Pish posh. How I am here is unimportant young lady; I taught you to ask better questions than that!”

Pacing around the room, Peggy carefully placed her high heels to avoid stepping on the papers strewn haphazardly across the floor. Evidence of the Sexual Espionage program; her legacy of lust. Reconsidering her question, Sharon asked again:

"Why are you here??"

Twisting to face her niece Peggy crossed her arms, her lilting British accent becoming hard:

"Because you wish to expose me."

Sharon flushed lost for words: she never imagined having this conversation with 'the' Agent Carter. Seeing her embarrassment brunette tutted wearily:

"Well I suppose you were bound to be curious eventually."

Sharp eyes scanning the various files beneath her, Peggy selected a particular document, bending over double to reach for it. Watching from behind, Sharon unconsciously held her breath as her Aunt's tight green army skirt stretched over her curvaceous rear, tearing her eyes away as the brunette straightened up once more, flipping open the binder:

"Oh now this is a good one: Angie Martinelli, my first experiment in Sexual Espionage! Every manipulation technique I ever developed on her was passed down to Janet Van Dyne, Victoria Hand, Maria Hill: And I tested them all on this sweet little thing."

“The waitress?? I’ve seen the tapes of your sessions. You really went to town on her…"

"Most submissive girl I ever met, God rest her soul."

Leaning forward Sharon momentarily forgot her modesty, finally able to question the woman that had started it all:

“But why?"

Glancing up from the folder in her arms, Peggy gave her Niece a wry smile:

“It is precisely because men cannot see our potential that I created the sexual espionage program."

"-But your methods..."

Peggy raised an eyebrow:

“Queerness offends you?"

Mortified, Sharon backtracked quickly:

"No No, Of course not! Believe me I enjoy... queerness, manipulation. But domination?"

“I would have thought the reasons were obvious child!" Peggy exclaimed crossly: "A spy must take advantage of the world others choose to ignore. One must use all of her assets; her wits, her will, even her body if needs be. After all pleasure is a much more powerful motivator than pain.“

Dropping the file, Peggy shook her head:

“Perhaps I should have taught you the same way I taught all my protégées. But now that you are grown... Tell me Dear, do you still wish to be like me??”

Sharon thought of all the years she had been in Peggy Carter's shadow, waiting in line behind her chosen disciples. It had been a lot to live up to, which was why she never told anyone they were related. But she had taken the chance to dominate the Black Widow, to prove something to herself. But now… to learn from her idol in her prime? How could she pass that up?

Undecided Sharon rubbed her eyes, half expecting her Aunt to disappear. And she was half right; the brunette's military garb disappearing in a red mist only to be replaced with alluring forty's lingerie.

Hands resting on bare hips Peggy gave her shocked niece a tight smile: 

"Well then my Dear; allow me to instruct you."

Big brown eyes becoming wide Sharon absorbed this latest insane development in utter disbelief:

Still standing in painfully high heels that emphasised those ridiculously full curves, Sharon's gaze slipped up her Aunt's nylon stockings, held tightly by old-fashioned suspenders clipped to a garter belt around her navel. Eyes reaching the brunette's chest Sharon swallowed; Peggy's plump breasts contained in a pointy bra, the antique design just barely restrained her Aunt's magnificent chest.

"Ah, ahhh whats happening now!?" The blonde gasped.

Resting a knee on the end of Sharon's bed, the brunette leant over her niece, crawling slowly toward her; hips swaying like a cat taunting its prey. Sliding up against her headboard, Sharon tugged at her sheets as Peggy straddled her body.

"Well you wanted to expose me... here I am Darling!”

"This, this can’t be real."

"Do I feel real?"

Reaching for her Sharon didn't resist as Peggy gripped her wrists, placing her Niece's hands on her sumptuous form. Palms landing on her hips, Sharon's fingers tugged at her Aunt's lacy garter belt, biting her tongue:

"Sooo real…"

Leaning into Sharon's ear, the brunette arched her back, pressing against her nervous niece as she whispered, delicious English tones drifting through the blonde girl's consciousness:

"You feel that arousal? Such a powerful incentive. When you hone that, use it to bend another's will, you can make Empires rise. Or fall..."

"I really, really shouldn’t be fantasising about this..."

Slipping upward Peggy guided Sharon's hands gently onto her bosom, allowing her niece to squeeze plump flesh.

Blushing, Sharon couldn't help but compare her meagre handfuls to her Aunt's impressive offerings, making her feel hopelessly inadequate. Without make-up and dressed in only bed wear she felt very much like the kid she had been when she had known Aunt Peggy; meek and vulnerable. Smiling seductively, Peggy purred in the blonde's ear:

"Close your eyes…"

"Auntie-"

"-I said; close your eyes!”

Hearing that familiar commanding tone Sharon reluctantly squeezed her eyelids shut, Aunt Peggy so close she could feel her hot breath against her face:

“Now try to envisage a lover kissing your cheek…”

Feeling those plump luscious red lips brush against her skin, Sharon tried to imagine Romanoff, or even Wanda as that mouth moving ever closer to her own, leaving a trail of faint red imprints on her skin. Surrendering to the pleasurable sensation, the blonde froze as Peggy finally captured her open lips, mouths sealing together in an incestuous embrace.

Confident and imposing, Peggy made short work of Sharon's soft mouth, leaning into the kiss as she shied away, pressing the girl's head into the pillow and intensifying their connection. Twisting in her grip, Peggy responded in kind, her lips opening wide to consume Sharon's own, her tongue swiping across the girl's sharp white teeth before slipping deeper inside.

Feeling the tension in her body slowly dissipate, Sharon soon forgot whom she was frenching as she was taken over by the kiss, their intense interaction overwhelming her rational mind. Tongues twisting together, Peggy stroked back her long blonde hair, never breaking their glorious embrace as the girl fell under her spell.

Rolling together, Sharon felt Peggy's magnificent chest bounce against her own, two pairs of nipples brushing together as magical arousal flushed through her body, an insatiable heating spreading between them. Barely breaking for air, for several minutes they twisted together, the silence only broken by heavy breathing and the sound of their lips smacking together.

Feeling a hand slide confidently up her inner thigh, Sharon only remembered herself as as her Aunt's hand curled about her apex, fingers tightening around her pussy.

Eyes snapping open Sharon exhaled in a breathy panic, her acute senses returning to overcome her aroused state:

"Aunt Peggy!"

Pushing he brunette aside Sharon leapt out of bed, mortified by her incestuous actions. Watching her Niece pace Peggy smiled coyly. Laid out alluringly on the messy bedspread, the brunette's eyes followed the cute little blonde as she paced back and forth:

"Come now dear; this is your fantasy!"

Running her fingers through her hair Sharon attempted to swallow her arousal, heart beating ludicrously fast as she twisted to face her Aunt:

“I don’t know what this is! Are you a ghost, a vision, a-a-a trick?? This makes no fucking sense!!"

Peggy tutted, smoothing out the sheets beside her:

"Language young Lady! All I want is to teach you a lesson, one I taught all of my Agents. Besides this isn't the forties! There's nothing wrong with a discreet bit of buggery!"

Staring back at her Aunt in disbelief Sharon felt the warmth between her thighs, eyes darting guiltily:

"but I’m your Niece! A Spy! I'm not just another one of your submissives! I'm a top like you!"

Peggy shook her head, sitting up and moving closer to the nervous blonde:

"I wasn't born on top sweetheart. I rose through the ranks; from the bottom. To be truly rounded spies we must know both victory and subjugation, be armoured so we can ride the line in-between," becoming more serious, the brunette continued coldly, her eyes narrowing: "Maybe then you will reconsider exposing my work to the world."

Suspicious, again Sharon felt vulnerable, still dressed in her skimpy underwear, her Aunt’s gaze drinking her in: ”What are you suggesting?"

Watching Peggy swing her long legs over the edge of the bed, Sharon's eyes caught on her Aunt's stocking, the blonde tearing her gaze away to listen to the proposal:

"Remember when you were a little girl, and you would come to stay with me in England??"

"I'm not a kid anymore Aunt Peggy.."

Patting a bare thigh, Peggy gave her Niece a suggestive look:

"Perhaps that is why you have become so spoilt!"

Striking suddenly Peggy grasped Sharon's wrist, pulling the blonde down onto her lap. Falling forward onto her knees, Sharon found herself in a position she had not been in for years, struggling in her Aunt's grip:

"Auntie!"

"Straighten up girl! No slouching! Arch that back like I taught you!”

Ignoring her Aunt's commands Sharon only responded when she felt the first hard hit, cheeks reverberating as Peggy's palm made contact with her wriggling rear.

Clenching her teeth, Sharon whined as she felt a sting of pain spread across her flesh. Instinctively arching her back, Peggy smiled as the blonde tensed against her knee; finally producing the posture the brunette had requested:

"Now that is better!"

Appraising Sharon's scrumptious bottom, the brunette was glad to see some of the Carter's best genes had made it to the next generation. While not as full and thick as her own, Sharon's body made up for this in pure exuberance, the girl's pert cheeks bouncing before chocolate brown eyes.

As her Aunt inspected her Sharon breathed deeply to stay cool, reminding herself that she was an adult now! This patronising punishment from her childhood wouldn’t work anymore; none of this was even real! Just a strange dream brought on, admittedly, by some pretty major insecurities. Feeling her Aunt’s very real hand press down insistently on her lower back however, Sharon arched into an alluring stance, biting her lip as she gave in.

"However did my Niece, a Carter, become so undisciplined??" Peggy sighed theatrically.

Leaning in close the brunette gently squeezed the girl’s cheek before straightening out Sharon’s twisted knickers; her heart shaped ass tantalizingly raised and ready for punishment. 

SMACK!

Sharon heard the noise before she felt the pain in her buttock, the stinging sensation sending her crumpling forward into Peggy’s thigh. Initial pain turning to uncomfortable warmth, Sharon bit her lip, soreness focusing around the area of impact; her Aunt had a good swing.

“Stay still Sweetheart,” Peggy insisted flatly. Remembering that strong demanding tone from her childhood, Sharon flexed in place, trying in vein to get comfortable in the drill sergeant's lap.

Surreptitiously lifting her left hand to her sore cheek, Sharon attempted to massage her warm flesh only for her Aunt to swat her fingers away, refusing the blonde any relief. Attempting to shrug off the blow, Sharon swallowed her indignation:

“Okay, that's enough right?” Sharon asked, brushing wavy blonde hair from her eyes as she twisted up to look at her Aunt.

"Apparently not."

Responding sternly, Peggy raised her hand once more:

The second swat clapped against Sharon's cheeks, landing with a shallow thwack that hurt even more. Before she had a chance to react however, the same palm came down again.

Stinging pain reverberating through the former CIA Agent's ass, it spread like wildfire. Visibly wincing, the blonde screwed her eyes shut in time with the next slap, steeling her body for further punishment.

Two more blows, as hard as the first, landed in quick succession. Gasping, pain flared across Sharon's behind, lower lip trembling as memories of her childhood came flooding back to overwhelm her adult sensibilities.

Peggy rested her hand on Sharon's behind, instinctively smoothing out the fabric of her niece's tight briefs, applying pressure over the area she had previously struck while allowing the humiliation to sink in:

"Do you understand now my Dear?" Peggy asked, recovering her breath after her heavy exertion:

"How do you feel??"

"I'm fine."

Speaking through clenched teeth, Sharon denied any reaction even as her body shuddered minutely, the hand caressing her behind squeezing a sore cheek. Embarrassed Sharon absolutely refused to give in; even if it meant being at the mercy of a hard spanking.

And yet she could feel it; the impossible heat stemming from subjugation that began to spread from her Aunt's hand, radiating south only to confuse her further. The blonde blinked, eyes widening in denial; she was not enjoying this.

The next smack came as a surprise, Sharon having become accustomed to her Aunt's soothing caress. Caught out the blonde yelped, tensing sharply as her behind shuddered in Peggy's grip.

“AHHH-Aunt Peggy!” Sharon croaked: “I think you've made y-your point!"

“Hmmm... You don’t seem fully convinced,” Peggy inferred, doubting her Niece's sincerity.

Sharon nodded insistently. Yet the glowing sensation emanating from her cheeks was not subsiding; if anything it was getting hotter! Peggy meanwhile was keen to see her spanking through, regardless of her Niece's reluctance. Tensing her long legs, Sharon braced herself, trying to maintain a modicum of self-respect.

Smack, SMACK, SMACK!!!!

This time there was no warning, no holding back as Peggy increased the force of the slap on each swing. Sharon stifled a cry, her eyes watering; the accumulated pain of a repeated spanking becoming uncomfortable. The slaps the blonde felt were sharper, practically merciless while that unwanted heat spread further, a primal part of the girls’ psyche beginning to unravel.

"Isn't that- Owww! I just think- Ahhhh! Maybe I've had-OWWHHH! Enuff!" Sharon yelped, her pleas interrupted by each repeating thwack on her ass.

Peggy replied curtly, words in time with her swift movements; focused on the task literally at hand:

"First you flunked out of my Sexual Espionage program!"

SMACK!

"Then you failed to save SHIELD!"

SMACK!

"Allowed the Avengers to be dismantled!"

SMACK!

"Got sacked from the CIA!"

SMACK!

"You want to tarnish my legacy? Your whole career tarnishes my legacy!"

Each cruel jab accompanied by a hard slap, the dull sound echoed around the silent room, Sharon's eyes brimming with tears, the blonde stayed resolutely silent, unsure what was more painful: the humiliating spanking or her hero's ultimate disapproval.

Soon the blows started to fall like rain, one after another after another.

Aftershocks reverberating through the blonde’s body, arched back now aching, Sharon whimpered, ass cheeks on fire. Mewling helplessly In less than a minute she was wailing uncontrollably, slim hips heaving as her Aunt stripped her of her dignity with each harsh stroke.

“Ahhh…. AHHH… AHHHHH!!!” Sharon yelped, brown eyes blurring with tears as her face becoming flushed. Unable to take this lesson anymore: 

“Ohhh please- AHHHH!!! Aunt Pegg-aahh! I'm sorry-eeee!”

Relentless, the brunette kept up her spanking inferno, not slowing down until Sharon had transformed from uppity former agent into a shivering mess, the infamous brunette slapping her ass raw.

Peggy smiled, shaking out her sore palm having accomplished her objective. Savouring the younger Carter's cries she took a moment to inspect her handiwork, tugging the girl's panties aside to run her fingers over hot flesh; cheeks glowing from their punishment. Impressed by her own precision, she ran her fingers over a red handprint.

Swallowing this victory the brunette held firm to her vision; to maintain this illusion she had to keep her grip on this reality. Gathering herself, Peggy finally acknowledged the sobbing girl’s torment:

“Oh for heaven’s sake!”

Releasing the shivering blonde Peggy pulled her Niece up onto her lap and into her warm embrace. Accepting this tenderness after her cruel degradation, Sharon’s behind throbbed painfully as she curled up in her Aunt's lap.

Holding Sharon close Peggy petted the shivering blonde:

"Now: who’s been a naughty girl??"

Desperate to regain her Aunt's approval Sharon sat limply in Peggy's arms:

"I-I have??"

"And are you going to publish your findings, ruin my good name and expose all of my Agents??”

"But Auntie- I, I only-"

"No excuses young Lady."

Biting her tongue the blonde shook her head forlornly. Unfortunately for Sharon her Aunt was unconvinced. Kissing her forehead the brunette rolled her eyes: Inception was such hard work.

Hand reaching down Sharon's back, Peggy trailed her fingers over the girl's hip before dipping into the blonde's panties, pinching a sore ass cheek.

Wincing Sharon gave in to the groping, her Aunt's tight grip soon turning into a soothing massage. Her other hand grasping the blonde's head, Peggy pulled Sharon into her chest, resting her Niece's forehead under her chin.

Feeling bizarrely comfortable in this cocoon, Sharon felt her cheek slip against her Aunt's pillowy chest. With all of the anxiety and diplomacy of the last 12 months it was nice to feel protected like she had as a child; before all the espionage. Rocking gently Sharon nestled her face in her Aunt's bosom, the warmth of her soft flesh overwhelming the blonde's guard; her deep personal history with the woman holding her quickly unlocking years of built up defences. 

Peggy cooed as Sharon buried her face between her breasts. Following Sharon's gradual regression, Peggy calmly tugged a lacy strap down around her shoulder, unclasping her plump chest. Lifting her breast to her lips Sharon whimpered, the implication clear as her mouth brushed an engorged nipple. 

Pulling back momentarily Sharon wrestled with this incestuous fantasy; could she really indulge in such a taboo? Not waiting for her to make up her mind Peggy nudged Sharon forward, pressing her against a pointed bud.

Peggy sighed as her niece finally wrapped those lips around her plump nipple. Starting with a hesitant suckle, the girl closed her eyes as she submitted to her shameful fantasy, mouth lingering on an oversized teet.

"Gently now Dear, don't rush."

Taking the nipple between pursed lips Sharon sucked; amazed something so firm could be so sensitive as it hardened in her mouth. Running her tongue slowly around a clearly defined areola, Sharon noted the boundary between smooth flesh and surprisingly heavy dimples. Peggy finding this treatment was more to her liking, Sharon felt felt her Aunt relax for the first time that night. 

"That's much better sweetheart."

Sharon felt a momentary swelling of pride before remembering she was hearing those words in the distinctly British accent of her Aunt. What the hell was happening again?! Before she could question this reality however Peggy coaxed the blonde to move on to her other breast. 

Peggy gave a sigh of approval, arching her back to meet Sharon’s head. Twisting together in their incestuous embrace, both women almost lost themselves in this growing oral fixation.

“That’s it Dear! Most satisfactory for an untrained operative!”

Feeling a little patronised, Sharon increased her oral efforts, determined to show her Aunt she was as capable as any of her Agents.

Maintaining her composure Peggy held firm as Sharon sucked on her breast, lathering her skin with divine attention, allowing herself a breathy exhale as the blonde latched on, nursing just as she had as a kid. Stroking golden hair, Peggy cradled Sharon as she took her swollen bud deeper into her mouth, tongue swirling around her pulsating point, the brunette suppressing another moan. Determined to please her idol, the blonde only intensified her loving ministrations.

Losing herself in this impossible embrace Sharon let her hands glide around her Aunt's curves; still licking Peggy's nipple as she slid her hands upward, cupping the legendary agent's plump chest, forcing a little cry of pleasure from the brunette's lips as she fondled her thick flesh.

Maintaining her composure Peggy swallowed her exhalations, determined not to show weakness whilst Sharon tweaked an engorged nipple with her tongue, mouth threatening to swallow her entire breast. Nipping at thick brown buds, the increasing force of the licking and sucking, practically forcing Peggy to react, the brunette's pouting lips quivering ever so slightly.

Sharon soon became entranced; when else would she get to indulge a fantasy like this? Engulfing her entire head between her Aunt's magnificent bosom, Sharon lustfully motor-boated her relative.

Her Niece suitably distracted Peggy slipped her hand up the girl's inner thigh, fingertips grazing Sharon's panties.

The blonde whimpered as her Aunt crossed the remaining distance, tugging aside her skimpy knickers: The moisture was undeniably, the brunette's fingers curling around the girl's swollen core.

Peggy raised an eyebrow; even she was surprised by just how well Sharon was responding, the submissive little blonde practically consuming her Aunt's tit:

“My my little Ms.Carter; at every turn it seems you want this,” Peggy tutted, her authoritative nature quickly returning.

Red-faced Sharon refused to release her Aunt's comforting flesh, keeping her mouth occupied as Peggy's fingers expertly caressed her core; She normally refused to be ashamed but this was different; this was something she had actually tried to keep quiet, secret thoughts and fantasies tearing her apart. Finally coaxing the blonde away from succulent flesh, Sharon was forced to meet those chocolate brown orbs:

“Is- Is this really why you’re here?” Sharon asked, "To teach me... humility?"

"Darling; I swear I am only here because you want me to be."

Sharon closed her eyes, clenching her teeth as her Aunt's finger brushed over her downy hair, sharp nails spreading even lower. For the former agent such a light touch seemed impossible, such basic stimulation couldn't be having this much of an effect on her! It was just the surprise, surely? Soon she’d regain control, and-

Peggy's hand still rested just within Sharon's panties; one moved away, slipping and pressing against her slick pussy, a single finger curling inside. Easily navigating her, the brunette knew just which nerves to press:

"Ugh! Mmmmm..."

A whimper escaped Sharon's tight lips, quickly followed by a tortured moan.

“Now now don't squirm,” Peggy instructed sternly: "you must stay dignified even in a state of arousal."

All composure forgotten Sharon slumped against her Aunt, still curled up in her lap as the brunette skilfully stirred her nethers.

Peggy waited a few moments, rather enjoying her Niece's bewildered expression; lips parted in barely contained bliss. All glaring signs of increasing susceptibility:

Withdrawing her finger the girl moaned. Satisfied Sharon was intoxicated with lust, Peggy repeated her earlier line of questioning:

"Now, are you going to publish your findings?? Ruin my good name and expose all my work??"

The rational Sharon Carter would have known better; would have remembered from her research that pleasure denial was a strategy straight out of the sexual espionage playbook: a strategy which essentially used bargaining and stimulation to subdue a target's will. Ironically Sharon's rationality was increasingly overwhelmed by this delicious fantasy, her bewitching Aunt methodically relieving the former CIA agent of all her senses.

Shaking her head wordlessly, Sharon hugged her Aunt like a petulant child finally learning her lesson:

"No Aunt Peggy; I'll keep your secrets."

"Good girl."

Replacing her fingers Peggy easily brought the girl before her to a boil, two fingers curling up into Sharon's slick channel whilst her thumb flicked the blonde's clit. Writhing in ecstasy, Pegg smiled dangerously as Sharon succumbed to her ministrations. 

With remarkable speed the blonde came, holding on to her Aunt as she creamed in her panties; releasing a strangle whimper.

Cradling her Niece, Peggy lowered the twitching girl backward onto the bed, laying Sharon amongst her own cushions. Leaning over her, Peggy spoke plainly, her sharp tongue awaking the blonde from her stupor:

"Are you ready for our dance?"

"D-dance?-"

"Sssshhh…" kissing the blonde beneath her, Peggy's tongue swiftly subdued the young woman's own:

"I’ll show you how."

Shimmying down her own knickers, Peggy flicked away her lacy undergarments, leaving the brunette in just her stockings and suspenders. Finally mounting her companion, Peggy slunk up the girl's stomach, positioning her apex right over Sharon's nervous face:

Effectively pinned against her own pillows by tense thighs, Sharon felt her neves spike once more:

“Aunt Peggy maybe we should save uh, 'dance practice' for another night?” Hands shooting up smooth legs Sharon attempted to hold her domineering relative back.  
Wriggling between her legs Peggy smiled widely, making herself comfortable above her nervous Niece:

“Now now we both knew this was the next step young lady! A proper dance partner must give as she has received.”

Reaching down to squeeze the girl’s hands, both tightly gripping her parted thighs, Peggy then ran her fingers through the dirty blonde hair fanned out beneath her.  
From below Sharon could hardly see her Aunt, her face obscured by the magnificent busom hanging between them. And, despite her fear, Sharon was captivated by the sight of Peggy’s womanhood above her. However intimidating her Aunt’s pulsating peach was, it was a thing of utter beauty; true womanhood.

The blonde had her lips tightly shut however as Peggy lowered her pussy expectantly onto the girl's mouth, Sharon reluctant to cross this final line into full on incestuous lovemaking.

Waiting impatiently for her Niece to take the plunge, Peggy rolled her hips, rubbing her pussy against Sharon's clenched lips:

"Come now young Miss eat up! My grandmother had more life in her god rest her soul!"

Mumbling indignantly back, Sharon's rebuke was muffled by the weight of her Aunt's core pressing down on her lips.

Gyrating against her Niece, Peggy crossed her arms, still poised and elegant inspite of their compromising position, determined to relieve this girl from any notion of dignity.

Meeting her Aunt's stern glare, Sharon whimpered in submission, increasingly struggling to breathe, her nostril's filled with the intoxicating scent of Peggy's primed  
pussy. 

Unable to take it any longer, Sharon closed her eyes, opening her mouth reluctantly. Rolling out her tongue Sharon tentatively licked, swiping her soft pink implement between wet folds:

"That's it! Good girl. Now stop acting like an old spinster and eat up!”  
Responding to her encouragement Sharon stuck out her tongue again, delving into her Aunt's apex; This time warm, syrupy wine dribbled into her open mouth.

Attempting to stay calm, Sharon was glad that at least in this area she had some experience; lapping away at Peggy’s sex like a professional, pussy practically pulsing against her mouth. Rationalising her clearly incestuous actions, Sharon figured if she didn't swallow she might still be in the clear.

Peggy beamed; feeling a rush of ecstasy as her under appreciated body got some much deserved attention; It felt good to have someone between her legs, even if that someone really shouldn’t have been there.

Glancing down all she could see of Sharon was dirty blonde hair spread out over the pillow and a determined forehead. Peggy again stroked those waves with an air of condescion, giving the girl encouragement whilst she continued to eat her out in earnest:

“Well-ungh, I must say dear your technique is rather excellent! Ohh! Ohh my…”

Chocolate brown eyes rolling, Peggy couldn’t help but issue orders, clipped tones becoming slurs:

“Now I usually prefer a counter-clockwise action Ugh! Yesss, thats it! Awwww… Right there! Ohh that’s positively wonderful! Unngh! Mmm-someone has taught you a thing or two…“ 

Hearing that familiar British voice waiver, again Sharon felt her misgivings resurface even as she enjoyed the praise she so desperately wanted; tongue somehow delving deeper into her Aunt’s snatch. 

Feeling that soft pink tongue hesitate Peggy barked orders: 

“Don’t you dare stop now Agent Carter!!"

Lifting her pussy off of the blonde's bedraggled face, Sharon gasped, allowed to speak up momentarily:

“I-I just think I've more than learnt my lesson Aunt Peggy! Wait- what's happening now??"

Rolling her eyes Peggy reversed her position, facing away from her inclined Niece. Below, Sharon could only gape as the two magnificent orbs of her Aunt's ass blotted out the light above her:

"Fine then: I'll just have to plant myself like a tree!"

Before Sharon could react Peggy mashed her ass down onto the girl's face, engulfing the former CIA agent between her fleshy cheeks.

Thighs squeezing Sharon's head insistently, the blonde struggled beneath her Aunt, lips sealed against lips; her nose buried in the brunette’s ass:

"Come now my queer little thing!" Peggy exclaimed, hints of frustration coming through her professional decorum: Eat my cunt you little harlot!"

Sharon balked, amazed to hear such filthy language coming from the proper English lady that had raised her. Realising she was running out of air however, Sharon's nerve gave way, her tongue surging upward:

"Much better!” Peggy exclaimed, Sharon's renewed frantic movements creating a delightful friction, the girl flailing beneath her. Riding out her Niece's tantrum, eventually the blonde settled into an uneasy rhythm. 

Desperate to breath Sharon swirled and pistoned her tongue, nails tearing at her Aunt's lacy stockings as she lathered her nethers in adoring attention. Retaining her womanly composure, nevertheless Peggy allowed herself a deep moan, her torso beginning to twist and flex in correspondence with Sharon's efforts, chest bouncing as she ground into her pretty face, loving the feeling of the girl's nose pressed deep into her fleshy bottom. 

Allowing herself to be greedy, Peggy momentarily lost her discipline in the powerful warmth spreading through her loins. Throwing her head back the brunette squeezed her eyes shut as she fully indulged her urges, all pretense of familial compassion forgotten as she rode her Niece’s face.

Sharon shuddered, closing her mouth as warm, wet juice began spreading over her pale skin. Helpless however, all the once-proud Agent could do was continue her subservient service as her tongue was glazed. Tearing up, Sharon finally realised what it meant to be a Sexual Espionage agent; to give of yourself fully to others without witness or reward, caught between the heaven of pleasure and the hell of humiliation: This was Peggy’s true lesson.

Close to a major climax her body tensed up even further, Peggy’s thighs almost crushing the terrified blonde’s head. Leaning back on her haunches and pressing onto Sharon's face, the brunette swept back her beautifully quaffed hair, to stare up at the ceiling as she finally orgasmed.

"MMMNGGHH!!!" Sharon cried uselessly, the sound swallowed up by her Aunt’s insides. Twisting her body in vein. all Sharon could do was shudder as her mouth began to overflow.

"Ungh! Mmpphh!!! Choking on cream, Sharon refused to swallow the delicious fluid even as the strong taste overwhelmed her frayed senses, unable to comprehend what was happening as she lost consciousness.

Hands shaking, Peggy blinked in the aftermath of a huge orgasm; the strong woman caught in a momentary show of weakness. Her body taught, she was completely unaware of her relative’s torment. Asscheeks forming a tight seal, more cream poured out of her pulsating slit, Sharon’s red cheeks swelling. Shuddering the blonde went limp; smothered beneath the curvaceous beauty.

Finally peeling away Peggy swung her leg over the girl’s head only to find her Niece completely bedraggled, the girl’s face and hair soaked with cream, her eyes half closed as she lay still. Realising Sharon wasn’t breathing, Peggy face turned from immense satisfaction to alarm:

“Darling??”

“UrgH!”

Bursting awake Sharon coughed, hot cream bubbling from between her swollen lips. Coming to with a start, the blonde Agent hacked awkwardly, cream streaming down her chin as she fought to catch her breath, face still red from the weight of her Aunt’s curvaceous ass.

“Oh you poor thing!” Peggy exclaimed in dismay. Tearing away the girl’s tanktop, the brunette wiped cream from the girl’s glistening face with the makeshift handkerchief: “You damn near suffocated! Why on Earth wouldn’t you swallow you stubborn child??”

Sitting upright, Sharon was grateful for the cool air against her naked chest, still incredibly hot and bothered even as the blonde rubbed her sore throat: 

“Ugh! I-I guess it runs in the family…”

Still dazed and breathless Sharon tried to come to terms with her latest submission; reality or fantasy aside she had just eaten her Aunt! Knowing she must look a complete state, Sharon felt the sticky cream that covered her skin, hair that was normally lush and straight now knotted with sweat and pussy juice. 

Looking to her Aunt, Sharon was amazed by the vision before her; somehow resplendent and poised in spite of all of her efforts:

“I-I can’t believe I just did that!!”

Dabbing at her chest, Peggy tutted:

“Nonsense! You did well sweetheart!”

“But, but-”

“-Shush pet.” Peggy responded calmly: “What did I always tell you??"

Swallowing her trepidation, Sharon parroted the line her Aunt had told her as a kid:

"Compromise where you can but where you can't don't."

“Exactly; this indignity was necessary. However you are not entirely wrong; why fanny about when there is only one true test of a Lady’s perseverance?!”

Meeting her Aunt’s gaze, Sharon stared into the woman’s chocolate born orbs, guessing what was coming next without needing to be told:

“You can’t be serious?!”

Nodding her head firmly Peggy’s hands returned to her hips:

“Darling remember this is all just a dream! A lucid fantasy where you have no limitations!!”

Stroking her Niece's hair Peggy ranted:

"Why not take the test every Sexual Espionage agent before you has? The test you once so shamefully failed?? Do you have what it takes??”

Understanding the implication Sharon bit her lip; but faced with an apparition of her hero how could she refuse? Finding it hard to think all Sharon could feel was the unabated heat still swirling in her sex, the red clouding her judgment:

“If-if you say so Auntie.”

Cupping the girl’s chin Peggy kissed Sharon once more, the blonde girl far more receptive than she had been even an hour ago, the Aunt and her Niece kissing without restraint, all familial boundaries forgotten.

Feeling self-conscious Sharon allowed herself to be pushed back once more, lifting her behind so her Aunt could tug away her panties, finally exposing her entire naked body.

“What do you think??” Sharon asked timidly, all shades of her previous bravado gone under her legendary mentor's gaze. Meeting those dark brown orbs Peggy's response was dismissive:

“Yes, I think it works.”

Becoming serious once more, the SSR agent pressed Sharon's knees tightly to her chest, directing the girl to hold herself there. Left in this demeaning position, Sharon felt like a baby getting its temperature checked. Indifferent, Peggy sucked her finger between her plump lips, warming the digit in her mouth as she eyed her Niece’s vulnerable behind. 

Appraising the girl’s svelte little bottom the brunette remembered why she had came, popping her finger out of her mouth and slipping it down Sharon’s crack. Circling the girl’s asshole, the brunette felt the little pink crinkle react to her gentle probing, tightening under the slightest pressure. But Peggy Carter would not be denied and in one hard thrust, she shoved the digit in up to the knuckle:

“Ahhh!” 

Wincing Sharon bit her lip, eyes watering as her Aunt wriggled her long finger inside her butt:

“Oh that’s very tight indeed!” Peggy exclaimed delightedly: “Mmm yes nice and responsive, good grip. Not quite a virgin… Just like your entire generation!”

“No Auntie,” Sharon replied shamefully, remembering the time Romanoff had tricked her into accepting a vibrator inside her ass. How had she been so naive?? Of course, truly it had been the redhead’s puppet master that had sent the Black Widow there: Maria Hill was Peggy Carter’s true protégée.

Sharon whimpered as her Aunt’s fingers forcefully explored her butthole, using a finger from each hand to stretch her anus wide, the brunette not truly content until she could see into her Niece’s depths:

“Yes… nice and elastic but with a healthy give. You make a fine bottom Darling!”

Rolling Sharon onto her side, Peggy compressed her Niece’s abdomen into a fetal position guaranteed to twist the blonde’s quivering innards. Dragging her down to the end of the bed Peggy scooched Sharon’s pert bottom to the edge of the mattress; nicely elevated for a full on anal assault:

“Uh -Aunty Peggy? Isn’t this position a little old-fashioned? I’d always heard sideways can cause inconti-Ugh!"

Peggy smiled, taking Sharon by surprise as she re-inserted several fingers, making sure to wriggle her invading digits to quiet the girl down: 

“Sometimes the old ways are the best.”

Moaning Sharon pressed the side of her face into the pillow. This was insane: The intrusion, the penetration, it was messing with her mind! Hormones battling her rational thoughts, the blonde felt the heat seething in her pussy, all too aware she had yet to receive full satisfaction. Seeing red lights twinkling all around her, Sharon closed bleary eyes.

Despite her discomfort however Peggy continued on, handling the girl in much the same way as a homemaker stuffs a goose, entering the poor girl sideways. Groaning, Sharon's twisted insides flexed uselessly, her body clenching and unclenching reflexively.

"Ohhh…” Sharon’s voice little more than a whisper, her eyelashes flickered with every pulse of her nervous sphincters.

Finally satisfied, Peggy pulled away, twisting her hips back and forth as if taking a warm-up:

”Here we go..." 

“Unnnnghhhh!!!”

Sharon shuddered as the hard head of a fat strap-on met her tiny little anus. Where had it come from? Just like her resurrected Aunt hot the strap-on’s magical apparition was a mystery.

“Mmm-Maybe this is too much..." Feeling her legs start to tremble the blonde clutched her sheets: "I mean, I-I only need a taste of submission right??"

Lining up her bacolite phallus, Peggy ignored the whining child beneath her, closing one eye as she lined up her shot. Thrusting her hips forward, her hand guided the missile onto its target; penetrating her Niece's anus.

“Bullseye!!”

"Oh God Oh, Ohh shit!" Sharon blurted out in agony, eyes becoming impossibly wide as her butthole was invaded.

"Language!" Peggy tutted shamelessly, slapping a trembling cheek.

Laid out on her side Sharon struggled, kicking out instinctively as she was skewered. Wanting to find a more comfortable position but unable to go anywhere, the blonde twisted against the bed, legs cycling uselessly as she was slowly filled:

“Unghh, ahhh..."

"Oh heavens above you are tight!" Peggy exclaimed breathlessly, genuinely impressed by her Niece’s internal resistance; enjoying the physical challenge of overcoming this final barrier:

“Don't fight me sweetheart!"

"Ah but it hurts!"

Sharon's warning was tight, stressed, and ultimately ignored. While the brunette was moving very slowly, it still hurt, her Aunt's prick as hard and unyielding as the woman herself. While physically it was more discomfort than anything else, mentally, the blonde was in shambles. She was an Agent of SHIELD, of the CIA. A Carter! Faced against politics or even terrorists she was unflappable. But one night with her superior Aunt and Sharon was nothing but a bottom; forever impaled on the ultimate symbol of submission.

"A little more..." Peggy murmured distractedly, enjoying the moment as she forced the fat shaft even further into the slender blonde's heaving frame, making sure to hold Sharon against the sheets to stop her from shimmying away.

“Almost there Darling… Remember its only a dream!"

"Unnnghh!" Gasping Sharon concentrated desperately on her breathing as she was shafted; this felt very real.

Relishing in her replacement’s discomfort the brunette twisted the shaft, impaling the faux-Carter centimetre by centimetre:

Finally feeling her Aunt's hips slap against her behind, Sharon spluttered in disbelief:

"Oh my God!"

Savouring the moment, Peggy petted the girl beneath her condescendingly, making sure to ruffle Sharon's ruined hair. Enjoying the sight of her thick phallus stretching out her lithe young Niece, Peggy made sure to revolved her hips, grinning as the girl whined pathetically:

"Welcome to the Sexual Espionage Program little miss Carter."

Dedicated to her craft, Peggy slowly gyrated her hips, making sure to prepare Sharon by widening the girl’s hole before reversing her movement. Feeling the pressure lift the blonde gasped in relief, her newly stretched out bowel desperate for relief from the bulbous head.

"Ohhh-Ugh!"

Pleasured gasped twisting into a tortured moan, Sharon's eyes shimmered as her Aunt thrust back in to her, splitting the blonde's cheeks once more. Shunted against the bed, Sharon shamefully surrendered her ass to a cruel impalement.

Now totally under Peggy's thumb, the brunette revelled in her victory, thrilled that she could literally fuck the hypocritical ideology out of the blonde, her faux-kindness soon dissipating to reveal the cruel girl underneath:

Enjoying herself immensely the brunette cackled in delight: "Now who’s a used-up SHIELD slut?!”

"What?!" Sharon croaked in alarm, the hard plastic load burrowing even deeper into where it had no right to be, fantasy fading into a nightmare.

"No more high-horse," Peggy explained, pulling the dildo out of the blonde's butt, "Now my Darling, you're just like the rest of us!" 

Unable to respond in words, Sharon cried out as her Aunt plunged forward yet again, the head of her cock skewering the blonde's bowels, each thrust punctuating her words:

"How does it feel Darling?! Ugh! To have succeeded in your mission?! Ugh!”

Humbled, Sharon felt herself tearing up, her Aunt tugging on her svelte hips and throwing her weight behind the phallus:

"It hurts!"

Shifting backward the brunette smiled, preparing for her next dive:

Its supposed to hurt! Ugh! That is the nature of a good buggery! Ugh! The boundary between pain! Ugh! And pleasure! UGH!”

  
Plowing forward, Peggy watched gleefully as her dick disappeared into the former CIA agent's bottom: the blonde howling as her uptight ass met lost its precious verve, each thrust making the girl more slack and open.

Trying to object, whatever comeback Sharon had denied in her throat; raising her voice above a husky whisper now taking more energy than she had to give. Attempting to push back against the intruder, Sharon instantly regretted it; hot cramps shooting up through her belly. 

‘Phrrrppp!’

On the next thrust the blonde farted adorably, Peggy grinning at her Niece’s abject humiliation. Repeating her movement, each swivel of the brunette’s hips was accompanied by a small rush of air.

Legs kicking at her sheets, with each hard pump another adorable little squeak came out of Sharon’s ruined behind, the blonde unable to stop herself as her insides turned to jello.

Peggy moaned, her only objective now to cum whilst stuffing her Niece's spoilt little ass: So much for the fresh young Carter, once she was done with this plonker Sharon would wish she’d let Natasha finish the job!Placing one hand on the mattress the brunette held firm, the big plastic phallus only slipping deeper into Sharon's bowels.

Confused and disorientated Sharon didn't know where her ass ended and the dildo began, desperate for a climax to alleviate the pain but even more desperate to please the woman behind her. And with each painful thrust into her ass she was forced to acknowledge that it was ultimately her Aunt fucking her back into the 40’s.

Unable to comprehend the totality of her submission, Sharon shrieked as her Peggy twisted the phallus deep into her guts, twisting and turning those curvaceous hips to bypass every internal barrier:

"Aunt Peggy please! AWWW! It’s too much..." voice becoming fainter, Sharon went limp, her body giving in to the brunette's relentless thrusting:

“Whhyyy…?”

Rage overcoming her illusion, the brunette spat venom:

"Why? Why?! You tried to steal the love of my life!"

Holding Sharon down, Peggy drove another hard inch into the girl's slender butt:

"If you knew how much she means to me-"

Peggy blinked, her magical facade momentarily slipping to reveal the younger brunette. Shaking her head, the Witch's illusion flickered back into place.

"I-I mean he! Of course I mean Captain America… As if you could have ever replaced me?! The inferior Sharon Carter!"

"Ohhh!" Groaning, Sharon screwed her eyes shut. The blonde was shaking, her muscles taught, coated in a fine, shimmering sweat:

“What is happening to me?!?”

Peggy shunted forward more determinedly, hands gripping the blonde's bare hips in an effort to drive the cock impossibly deeper. Both Carters gasped, Peggy in joy, Sharon in horror, as the brunette's thighs slapped against the blonde's bare cheeks again and again; flesh jiggling under the force of the brunette’s disciplined strikes:

“What is happening? Ugh! Your world has changed, you can never go back! Ugh! All you can do is take it! Ugh! Take it over! Ugh! And OVER!!”

Attempting to crawl up the bed, Peggy grabbed the girl's flailing hips, dragging the blonde back down against her pistoning cock.

Sharon gaped, her precious ego crumbling. She had lost her job, her composure and now her pride; grunting as her slender body was pushed far beyond its limits, the fat cock lost inside her bowels, her Aunt's crotch mashing against her tenderised butt cheeks.

Of course the brunette had known what she was doing; she had counted on this. The girl knew that for all her posturing this Carter was as false as this illusion. Closing her eyes, the Witch concentrated on the joyous sensation of taking her down, hips pistoning the phallus back and forth with reckless abandon:

And yet with each passing moment all Sharon could do was accept this as reality; accept she was the lesser Carter, accept that her Aunt had come back from the grave to show this to her true submission and due to a magical combination of pain, pleasure and exhaustion, she no longer even cared. On the next thrust the former Spy spluttered, full on yelling as her sphincter was harshly stretched well beyond it's limit.

"Oh my God! Fuck me! If this is a fantasy then don't hold back! Ohhh yesss! Fuck me Aunt Peggy! Fuck my ass!!”

Taken aback, Peggy watched the delusional blonde as she devolved, the brunette having finally accomplished her mission to incept the younger Carter: taking deeper devastating strokes and jackhammering into the girl, Peggy literally destroying her from the inside out.

The pleasurable pounding reduced Sharon to a mewling husk, her mind melting further with every thrust. For the brunette the massage to her ego and the shake of Sharon's hips were beyond delicious, whilst above all she loved the visceral feeling of her thighs smacking hard against the blonde's horizontal butt cheeks, the angle allowing her to access nooks and crannys she had never reached before.

All concern for Sharon's wellbeing long since jettisoned Peggy began moving at full tilt; her hips savagely slamming into the girl's increasingly red cheeks, the SSR Agent using every ounce of her strength to wreck her inferior replacement. Still laid out on the bed, the only thing Sharon could do was absorb the dildo's thrusts, gurgling in pained-pleasure, her ass impaled upon the large probe again and again and again; two pairs of identical brown eyes rolling back as both women screamed.

Sharon wasn't sure if she orgasmed, it was hard to tell; her body flushed with endorphins, belly tied up in knots as her Aunt rearranged her insides. Writhing on her side the blonde felt cream spray out from between her legs, a copious amount of hot sticky cum dripping down her thigh and onto the soiled mattress.

Time and space losing all meaning Sharon was unable to comprehend the incredible feeling of giving up all that she had known; her dominant understanding replaced with a new submissive reality. Soon the whole room began to spin. Feeling a puddle form beneath her on the bed, all Sharon could do was mewl as she was slowly overwritten, every pre-conceived notion reversed as she was fucked like a common whore.

Broken and dazed the blonde collapsed; ultimately accepting this humiliating fate. Aunt Peggy continuing on relentlessly Sharon's mind turned to soup as the impossible fantasy drifted into darkness.

…

Waking with a jolt, Sharon’s eyes cracked open.

Sprawled out under her messy sheets the exhausted blonde hauled herself upright, scanning the room for any signs of her devious Aunt.

Morning light streaming into her small apartment the confused former agent found herself alone.

Falling back against her pillows Sharon rubbed her eyes, embarrassed by her lurid incestuous thoughts. At least it had only been a nightmare; as if the proud Agent Carter would have ever let someone sodomise her, let alone her own Aunt!

Feeling a sudden cramp Sharon whimpered, rubbing her sore belly. Another gurgle upsetting her insides the blonde stumbled out of bed.

Moving toward the bathroom Sharon clutched her abdomen, her asshole throbbing, her gait strangely wide as she awkwardly crossed the carpet; oblivious to the missing files that had previously been strewn across her floor.

Flicking on the light switch Sharon saw her face in the bathroom mirror, surprised to find her skin sticky to the touch. That nightmare must have really made her sweat! 

Leaning over the sink the blonde splashed some water on her face before another deep cramp made her wince low over the porcelain. Clutching her abdomen the blonde bit her lip. Suddenly desperate Sharon rushed to the toilet, dropping her knickers before pressing her sore cheeks to the cold seat.

Closing tired eyes Sharon rubbed her forehead, trying to remember why she had been so worked up. Whatever scheme she had been formulating to get her career back on track the idea was entirely lost to her now, replaced by a alluring thoughts. Eyelids cracking open Sharon sighed as she finally released her pent up internal frustration; formerly brown iris’ glowing a deep lustful red.

For Agent Carter fantasy had become reality.


End file.
